1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control apparatus for a saddle-type vehicle which includes a transmission antenna for transmitting a signal for urging a conventional portable transmitter carried by a vehicle user to transmit an ID signal, and a handlebar lock module having a knob for enabling at least starting operation of an engine and a handlebar lock cancellation operation in response to reception of an ID signal from the conventional portable transmitter.
2. Description of the Background Art
A light, two-wheeled scooter type vehicle that includes a remote control apparatus is known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-278154 discloses a two wheeled, scooter type vehicle having a remote control apparatus. The referenced patent document discloses a remote control apparatus wherein an actuation knob of a handlebar lock module is disposed on the leg shield of the vehicle.
In such a remote control apparatus for a saddle-type vehicle as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-278154, it is usually the case that a transmission antenna is provided on the handlebar lock module. Thus, upon transfer of a signal to and from a portable transmitter carried by a vehicle user, the remote control apparatus actuates the handlebar lock module. However, the position of the transmission antenna is restricted, and the degree of freedom in arrangement for disposing the transmission antenna is so restricted that it may limit output power of the transmission antenna.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus for a saddle-type vehicle which increases the degree of freedom in arrangement of a transmission antenna.